ReedClan: The Mantle
by NinjaKittehz
Summary: What goes up must always come down. As Silverstar steps down to retire, he must leave his legacy behind...in the paws of a young cat with a hidden link to the spirit of a lost warrior.
1. Silverstar's Surprise

**Hiya, guys! I'm back for my fifth fanfic! Oh, joy!**

**I've written four or five chapters already before posting this (I get really bored in school...). A little bit of background which will be useful in understanding later chapters: Dawnsky and Rainfrost both died in battle, trying to protect Silverstar. They were both deputies.**

**As always, I do not own the **_**Warriors**_** series, nor do I own the characters themselves. Fireflower belongs to Angeline H., Morningsky to Carolyn M., Silverstar to Riley M., Bluetail to Katie R., Smallbird to David D., Branchfur to Jenna C., Runningleap to Kaitlyn K., Lizardtooth to Dorian G., Feathercloud to Elizabeth K., Honeymoss to Shelby K., Milkfur to Stefanie K., Stormfrost to Jake T., and Thunderstrike to Kyle B.. Now there's a mouthful!**

**And now, without further ado...**

"Thorns in the paw are very common and very painful. You're taking this like a pro, y'know - most of the toughest senior warriors wail like kits."

Laying on her side in a patients' nest in the medicine den, Morningsky couldn't help but chuckle. Fireflower sniffed the golden warrior's blood-soaked pawpad with a purr.

"I'm going to pull it out now," she warned. "You ready?"

"Yes," Morningsky nodded. "It beats bleeding to death."

"Very wise of you," Fireflower purred. "Okay, here we go. I'm going to flick my tail three times against your shoulder and tug."

Morningsky took a deep breath. Fireflower clamped her jaws expertly around the tiny thorn, careful not to bite her patient's bloody paw. Her tail lightly whacked Morningsky's shoulder. Three...two...one...

"_Mrroww!_"

Undaunted by her friend's yowl of pain, Fireflower stood up, her tail held high in victory. Morningsky glanced at her paw, thornless and dripping blood. Fireflower spit the thorn onto a leaf lying nearby and wrapped it up. A few crimson drops stained the leaf. She then ducked into her store of herbs and emerged with a wad of cobwebs.

"Let's see that paw again..."

Morningsky held it out, but before Fireflower could proceed with treatment, a shadow fell over the den. Fireflower turned her ears to the cat that stood in the entrance but didn't bat an eye.

"Hello, Silverstar."

The sleek silver tabby stepped into the medicine den.

"Thank you," Fireflower purred, peeling off some cobwebs. "You were in my light."

"I need to talk to you," Silverstar said.

The tortoiseshell medicine cat heaved a sigh. "Can you bandage the wound yourself?"

Morningsky nodded.

"Good." Fireflower turned at last to Silverstar. "Would you prefer to speak in private or..."

"Here's fine," Silverstar said. "But listen... Bluetail and I are considering retirement."

Morningsky had to bite her lip to keep from yelping in surprise. Trying to look busy, she began to claw some cobwebs out of the wad.

"The problem is..." Silverstar continued, "Bluetail's my only deputy. I need to appoint a new one before we retire, but I have no ideas."

"Who have you considered?" asked Fireflower.

"Smallbird has some skill, but he doesn't seem to fit the role. Neither does Branchfur. Runningleap probably won't find the time. Lizardtooth, Feathercloud and Honeymoss are too young, as are Morningsky, Milkfur and Stormfrost. And then there's Thunderstrike..."

There was a pause in which both Silverstar and Fireflower seemed to contemplate the idea. Then they burst out laughing. Wrapping her paw in webbing, Morningsky had to exercise a lot of self-control not to purr.

"But seriously," Silverstar said with a chuckle, "I need your help. There's nobody..."

"There's one," Fireflower interrupted.

Morningsky pricked her ears, pressing webs securely onto her paw.

"Who?" Silverstar demanded, his dark brown eyes wide.

"Believe it or not...Dawnsky."

Morningsky and Silverstar both gasped.

"She's...still alive?" Silverstar asked timidly, as if scared of the answer.

"She is not of this earth," Fireflower responded mysteriously, "but she lives on...inside Morningsky."

"_What?_"

**...Whew! I was just out in the cold before typing this up, so my fingers were numb even **_**before **_**I hopped on the computer. I'm glad it's over with now, though. It turned out longer than I'd expected.**

**To my dear reviewers...  
><strong>

**To _ranger Lauren_ - Is it really?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Downstream

**...I have nothing interesting to say here. I do not own the **_**Warriors **_**series. I own the names and designs of all characters in my fanfics, but the characters themselves are the property of my friends to whom they belong. Morningsky belongs to Carolyn M., Silverstar to Riley M., Fireflower to Angeline H., and Dawnsky to Destiny D..**

* * *

><p>"You okay there, Morningsky?" Silverstar asked, fur standing on end from shock. Morningsky had leapt to her feet with a yowl.<p>

"There's a dead cat _inside _me?" she mewed like a scared kit, pale blue eyes wide.

"In a matter of speaking," Fireflower explained. "She's in your _heart_, Morningsky. Your souls are connected, intertwined..."

"So..." Morningsky stared down at her paws, one of which was swathed sloppily in cobwebs. "I'm sharing my body with Dawnsky's spirit?"

Fireflower purred. "Not exactly. You speak as if she has possessed you. No, Dawnsky is locked within your heart - only your awakening can unlock her."

"My...my awakening?"

Fireflower nodded. "In order for Dawnsky to reveal herself, you will have to come to her."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to dip into the sky when Fireflower and Morningsky left the camp. The two young cats walked in silence through the woods, neither muttering a word to the other until the sun was almost down, tinging the sky as fiery orange as Flamestripe's pelt.<p>

"Hey, Fireflower?" Morningsky said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Hm?" The tortoiseshell tilted her ears backward.

"What if...what if I don't see her?"

"She will reveal herself if you open your heart," Fireflower reassured.

"Open my heart?"

But Fireflower said no more, leaving Morningsky to mull on the many questions that crossed her mind. The next few moments were spent once again in silence. And then, at long last, the Mooncreek came into view.

Morningsky paused, looking around. They had reached a small creek that branched off from the river. No tree branches hung over the gently flowing water, and the sky was visible. The moon hung over them, making the creek sparkle.

Fireflower padded up to the creekside flicking her tail to beckon Morningsky forward. "It's almost time," she said. "At moonhigh, when the moon is directly above us, we shall drink the Moonwater and sleep."

"The...Moonwater?" Morningsky stared at the creek before her, then at the sky. It was not quite moonhigh. She could feel her golden fur stand on end with nerves.

"You will know when it is time," Fireflower meowed gently.

"I certainly hope so..." Morningsky muttered.

The two young cats sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Then, as the moon rose higher and higher in the star-dappled night sky, the creek began to turn from black to blinding white. Slowly, the moonlight spread across the water, saturating it in pale light. Off the corner of her eye, Morningsky saw Fireflower dip her head and drink. The golden warrior followed hesitantly.

Lapping up the water, Morningsky found herself mildly surprised. It was warm and comforting and tasted fresh and pure. She swallowed, curled up, and fell asleep at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was significantly more comfortable to type up than the previous chapter, now that my hands have thawed out. I hope to write another one shortly. In the meantime, please leave your thoughts via the little button below. Y'know, the one with the speech bubble. Go on. Click it.<strong>


	3. Dream On

**Once again, I do not own the **_**Warriors **_**series. Morningsky belongs to Carolyn M., Fireflower to Angeline H., Dawnsky to Destiny D., and Silverstar to Riley M.. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next thing Morningsky knew, she was regaining consciousness. As the world came into focus, the solid golden she-cat pushed herself to her paws, shaking the last remnants of sleep from her mind. <em>I...didn't dream<em>, she realized with a heavy heart.

Fireflower still lay curled up next to her, her tail resting on her nose. Morningsky prodded her with her paw, but the tortie slept on.

"Fireflower? Fireflower!" Worry began to pulse through her paws. Was Fireflower locked forever in her dreams?

The Mooncreek was now clear and cleansed of Moonwater. Deciding that a little drink wouldn't hurt, Morningsky crouched down by the creekside. The face staring back made her do a doubletake. Her reflection looked older, wiser... It had her pale eyes and her gleaming coat of gold, but with tabby markings streaking it.

"D...Dawnsky...?"

The relection winked at her and disappeared, leaving Morningsky to gape at the empty waters before her. And then...

"Greetings, young one."

Morningsky spun around and came face-to-face with the most elegant-looking cat she had ever seen. Her tabby pelt shimmered like the night sky above them, her pale eyes twin moons. Stars danced at her paws.

"...Dawnsky?"

The tabby purred in affirmation.

Hope surged through Morningsky's heart. "So Fireflower was right...she told me that -"

"I know," Dawnsky interrupted gently, placing her tail on Morningsky's shoulder. Morningsky was mildly surprised to be able to feel it as if it were a living, breathing cat before her. "She's already been to see me."

"Oh..." Morningsky blinked. "Of course. I supposed she's told you about the Clan?"

Dawnsky nodded. "Yes, I have heard. Silverstar is one of the best things that could ever happen to ReedClan. If I could, I would gladly give my life for him again." She looked up to the sky, as if bidding farewell to her home amongst the stars. Then she turned back to Morningsky with a steely gaze. "Take me with you, Morningsky," she said. "Take me back."

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to rise as Morningsky, Dawnsky, and Fireflower began the trek back up the river, talking excitedly the entire time. Before Morningsky knew it, they were padding through the forest back to ReedClan. Dawnsky seemede beside herself with glee, a little bounce in her step.<p>

In what seemed like no time at all, the sun was out fully and the chattering trio of she-cats had returned. Morningsky leapt through the reed wall, her tail held high, and heard Fireflower follow. The reeds didn't rustle as Dawnsky bounded into the clearing after them. The camp, bustling with activity, seemed to be bathed in sunlight like the creek in moonlight. Morningsky purred.

"Welcome home, Dawnsky."

* * *

><p><strong>...And that's that for now. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, leave a review and tell me what you liked about it. But if you didn't, leave a review anyway and let me know what I should do better. Thank you!<strong>


	4. And So It Begins

**To _AkalaGirl23 ~ _Longclaw! :D So happy to hear from you! Only you would say "super thumbs-up of awesomeness." Good day, Big Sis!**

**To _Fireflower_ ~ Thank you for the super-sweet review! I hope your character fits you. I think she needs more epic overenthusiasm... Y'know, kinda like her human counterpart. :)**

**I own nothing but Glacierstorm. The **_**Warriors **_**series belongs to the Hunters. Morningsky belongs to Carolyn M., Dawnsky to Destiny D., Lizardtooth to Dorian G., Silverstar to Riley M., Longclaw to Mary Rose P., and Fireflower to Angeline H..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"FLUFFY!"<p>

Morningsky was too busy watching Dawnsky observe the camp to notice the older warrior until it was too late. She didn't even have time to move a muscle before he tackled her to the ground, tickling her nose with his bushy tail. For a single moment she thought she would suffocate on his long brown fur, but then his weight lifted and she could breathe. Getting to her feet, she saw her former mentor and her attacker's sister, Glacierstorm, tugging the offending tom off by the scruff of his neck.

She's _mah_ 'prentice!" Glacierstorm said in a growl muffled by fur. She swung around and chucked him away.

"Thanks," Morningsky gasped melodramatically. Glacierstorm moved to shield her with her body.

"_Mah _'prentice," she growled again, making said "'prentice" purr.

"Glad to see some things never change," Dawnsky chuckled. "Same old Lizardtooth…"

Morningsky was about to voice her agreement when a flash of silver caught her eye. It was Silverstar, bounding across camp to them.

"Did it work?" he asked eagerly.

"Did what work?" Longclaw, Lizardtooth and Glacierstorm's sister, asked as she trotted up with her younger brother, who was shaking dirt from his heavy pelt.

"Worked like a charm," Fireflower purred.

"Did _what _work?" Glacierstorm demanded.

"Ah, good," said Silverstar. "So…how…?"

"Dawnsky has returned to our world, but in the form of a spirit," Fireflower explained. Glacierstorm, Lizardtooth and Longclaw did a double-take and glanced around almost feverishly for any sign of the late deputy. Fireflower purred. "Only I, as a medicine cat, and Morningsky, as the chosen one, can see her."

Lizardtooth gaped. Longclaw and Glacierstorm exchanged a wide-eyed glance.

"So where is she now?" Silverstar asked. Morningsky nodded to Dawnsky and had to bit back a _mrrow_ of laughter as the golden tabby ducked around to her other side. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back," Silverstar meowed to thin air.

Dawnsky and Fireflower sniggered.

"…What's so funny?" Silverstar asked his medicine cat.

"Oh…nothing," Fireflower mewed innocently.

Silverstar eyed her suspiciously, then shrugged. "Anyway…in all seriousness…"

"Silverstar?" Morningsky piped up suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Um… How is this going to work? Dawnsky being leader, I mean."

Silverstar turned to Fireflower. "I'm not really too sure, to be honest…"

"Dawnsky is unable to lead the Clan directly, given that nobody but the two of us can neither see nor hear her," Fireflower explained, taking the cue. Glacierstorm and her siblings were listening intently. "So it will be your duty as the chosen one to lead with her."

Lizardtooth, Glacierstorm, and Longclaw started. "Fluffy's gonna be _leader_?" Lizardtooth yelped in shock. Morningsky nodded, her heart stuck somewhere between elation and fear. _What if I can't handle the job?_

_You'll be fine_, a voice in her heads assured her. It sounded distinctly like Dawnsky. Morningsky gaped at her. The lost tabby purred.

_Are you…in my _brain_?_

_No_, Dawnsky chuckled softly. _I am in your heart_.

A feeling of warmth flooded Morningsky from paws to tail-tip. Dawnsky had a certain maternal feel about her.

Fireflower's voice cut into her thoughts and thrust her back to the present. "When do you want to go?"

"Whu – what?"

"To the Mooncreek. For the ceremony."

"Oh!" Morningsky mentally kicked herself. How could she forget? "Can we go tonight?"

"Of course," Fireflower purred.

"In that case," said Silverstar, "I shall inform the Clan of these events, then you are to rest for the remainder of the day."

Morningsky nodded. Silverstar padded off across camp and bounded up the Pointedrock. Standing tall on its flat, stretching surface, Morningsky couldn't help but admire how confident he looked, even in the last moments of his leadership. He took a deep breath.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Pointedrock for a Clan meeting!"

It had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it as bad as I had predicted? Or was it better than it seems to me? Please let me know by clicking the little review button below and leaving a name (ReedClanners, feel free to leave your warrior names if you wish) and a review! Constructive criticism is best (that means you, Lizardtooth).<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. Taking the Mantle

**I've put this off for far too long…**

**I do not own **_**Warriors**_**. Morningsky belongs to Carolyn M., Dawnsky to Destiny D., Fireflower to Angeline H., Silverstar to Riley M., Blizzardleaf to Martha M., Goldenpaw to Laura K., Longclaw to Mary Rose P., Darkmoon to Kaitlyn T., Toadpaw to Frank C., Rainfrost to Michael G., Glacierstorm to me (Mallory K.), Lizardtooth to Dorian G., Brackentooth to Doug S., Tinyfoot to Margaux H., and Jayfrost to Nicki B..**

**Before I continue, I would like to explain a few key points here: how each of the characters featured in the ceremony died. Blizzardleaf's death is explained by Dawnsky in the chapter, but hers is the only one. Goldenpaw died of disease; Darkmoon, Tinyfoot and Jayfrost passed away of old age; Toadpaw was hit by a monster when he rushed excitedly across the Thunderpath; Rainfrost and Brackentooth were killed in battle.**

* * *

><p>ReedClan had taken the news better than expected. Despite the shock of the situation, many of Morningsky's Clanmates had already begun to refer to her as Morningstar. She also had to get used to being called "Dawnstar."<p>

"So Dawnsky and I are both going to receive our leader names?" Morningsky asked as she, Fireflower, Dawnsky and Silverstar left the camp at sundown.

"Yes," Fireflower responded. "Of course, only you will be receiving nine lives."

"But if Dawnsky is Clan leader…?"

"She is."

Silverstar cleared his throat loudly.

"_Almost_…but don't forget that you're the chosen one. Dawnsky's reign as leader depends on you."

Morningsky nodded. Another question popped up. "Dawnsky is coming to get her leader name. I'm coming to get my name _and _my lives. You're coming because it's your duty. But what's _he _doing here?"

"I have to lose most of my lives in order to retire," Silverstar explained. "Otherwise I'll be in retirement for a _really _long time."

"Ah."

Silence.

"…I think he ruins the joke," Fireflower chuckled.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Dawnsky purred. "He smells like cat-dirt."

Morningsky and Fireflower sniggered.

"_Again_ with the inside jokes?" Silverstar growled. "Morningsky, you're obligated to translate everything Dawnsky says, right? So what's she saying?"

"Sorry, Silverstar," Morningsky purred. "_That _would ruin the joke."

Silverstar was about to say something when the four of them came into view of the Mooncreek. It was already starting to glitter with Moonwater.

"We don't have much time," Fireflower muttered. "We've all done this before. You know what to do."

The three living cats hurriedly took a drink of Moonwater. Swallowing, Morningsky felt a warmth spread from paws to tail-tip, just as it had earlier that day. Comforted and sleepy, the small golden warrior curled up into a ball and all went black.

* * *

><p>Morningsky awoke not at the Mooncreek, but in an open meadow. The sun was high in the sky and a gentle breeze blew at the grass. All was quiet, but Morningsky had the feeling that she wasn't alone. She turned around and almost ran straight into a familiar ethereal figure.<p>

"Dawnsky!" she yelped. "You scared me!"

"Of course I did," Dawnsky purred. "This is my territory."

"This is _StarClan_?"

Dawnsky nodded silently, a soft smile on her face.

"Where are the others?" Morningsky asked, looking around.

"Several of my friends are coming as we speak," Dawnsky explained. "As a matter of fact…" Her eyes hovered over the top of Morningsky's head. "…Here comes one now."

Morningsky turned around and saw the figure of a cat on the horizon, becoming clearer and clearer until the little warrior could make out pine-green eyes and a gleaming coat of white.

"You know Blizzardleaf," Dawnsky said.

Morningsky nodded. The StarClan cat before her had been a medicine cat in her life with ReedClan. She died of disease when Morningsky was an apprentice, prompting Fireflower to take up her post.

Blizzardleaf placed her tail on Morningsky's head and spoke in a soft meow. "With this life I give you wisdom, so that you may make the right choices even in the darkest of days."

The star-like gleam at the white cat's paws rose up her body and down her tail to the small golden warrior. Mind suddenly cleared, she looked up at Blizzardleaf and Dawnsky and all doubt left her. _I'm doing what must be done._

Blizzardleaf pulled her tail back and turned to Dawnsky, who had moved to stand next to Morningsky. "Take care of the Clan for me," she purred warmly. "And tell Fireflower I'm proud of her."

The two soon-to-be leaders nodded. Blizzardleaf purred again, turned tail, and padded off, crossing paths with an unfamiliar splotched golden she-cat. This newcomer was even smaller than Morningsky.

"Goldenpaw," meowed Dawnsky.

Goldenpaw tried to place her tail on Morningsky's head as Blizzardleaf had but could only reach her nose.

"That will do," Dawnsky purred reassuringly.

Goldenpaw nodded and closed her eyes. When she spoke, she sounded older and wiser than just six moons. "With this life I give you well-being, so that you may have the strength to serve your Clan."

Just like with Blizzardleaf, stars climbed up Goldenpaw's coat and tail to Morningsky. This time, however, Morningsky felt the little cut on her pawpad seal itself and all weariness leave her body.

After Goldenpaw came a dark tabby that greatly resembled Longclaw.

"Darkmoon," mewed Dawnsky.

"With this life I give you determination, so that you may face though times with your head held high." Stars rolled down Darkmoon's striped tail and filled Morningsky with a fiery passion that ignited her heart and cleared her mind.

"I won't let you down," she meowed firmly.

After Darkmoon came a blue-eyed black-and-white tom about the same size as Morningsky.

"Toadpaw."

"With this life I give you patience," he meowed, so that you may never overlook the dangers that threaten your Clan." A feeling of calm washed over Morningsky.

After Toadpaw came a blue-eyed gray tabby tom that Morningsky recognized immediately as Dawnsky's fellow deputy Rainfrost. He gave Dawnsky a small nod before continuing the ceremony.

"With this life I give you friendship, so that you may maintain the bonds that make your Clan whole."

Morningsky closed her eyes and saw herself laughing with Glacierstorm, playing with Lizardtooth, and eating with Longclaw. As the images faded from her mind, she felt as though the three siblings were right beside her. A comforting warmth the likes of which she had felt with Dawnsky earlier that day flooded over her.

After Rainfrost came an unfamiliar pale brown tabby.

"Brackentooth."

"With this life I give you courage," Brackentooth mewed, "so that you may carry on and lead your Clan even when all hope seems lost."

As her sixth life poured over her, Morningsky felt as though she could take on the world.

After Brackentooth came another unfamiliar figure, this one a small she-cat barely bigger than Morningsky, with a pale gray tabby goat and light green eyes.

"Tinyfoot."

"With this life I give you spirit, so that you may see past hardships and lead your Clan to a brighter future."

Morningsky's heart leapt as she took her seventh life, feeling more optimistic than ever before.

After Tinyfoot came a blue-eyed dark gray tabby.

"Jayfrost."

Morningsky's paws pricked with excitement. Jayfrost had mentored Glacierstorm while serving as Clan leader, and Glacierstorm often told tales of games played and jokes told during her training.

"With this life I give you humor," Jayfrost purred, "so that you may teach your Clan the value of laughter."

As her eighth life filled her, Morningsky felt a tickling sensation in the pit of her stomach. A giggle escaped her throat.

Jayfrost left, a counce in her step, and the meadow plunged into awkward silence. No ninth cat was coming. Then Morningsky felt a tail on her head and turned.

"With this life I give you loyalty, so that you may serve your Clan as the best leader you can be."

Images flooded through Morningsky's eyes. An unfamiliar figure, overlooking a dying Silverstar… Dawnsky, leaping at the attacker… His paws on her chest, pinning her down… His claws, raking her throat…

Morningsky blinked slowly. "You died to protect your Clan…and now you're coming back."

"Yes," Dawnsky nodded.

"I can't imagine I'd ever be able to live up to you…"

"Just wait and see…you will."

These comforting words barely left Dawnsky's mouth when a pale silver light shone behind her, slowly forming the figure of a cat and fading into striped gray fur. It was Jayfrost.

"Dawnsky," she meowed. "You have given your life for the greater good. For this, I deem you Dawnstar, leader of ReedClan."

Dawnstar nodded slowly. Jayfrost's deep blue gaze turned to Morningsky.

"And Morningsky… You have taken your destiny very well for one so young and full of life… For this, I name you Morningstar, leader of ReedClan."

Morningstar's vision began to swim and distort. The last thing she registered before losing consciousness was an echoing voice chanting her name…

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>_


End file.
